Elegy part one
by InggriSealand
Summary: serpihan-serpihan kenangan itu muncul. kenangan saat suka dan duka yang kita alami.tidak disangka, kesedihanpun datang melanda dan mengusir kebahagiaan. kenangan demi kenangan bangkit dengan tiba-tiba.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Elegy**

**Rating : T**

**Chara : Taichi Yagami, Soya (My OC), Yamato Ishida, Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Kaori Tsubasa (My OC), Joe Kidou**

**Desclaimer: Digimon is not mine… "Elegy" lagu milik Ken Hirai. Judul ini terinspirasi dari lagu milik Ken Hirai. Namun cerita ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan lyrics.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Disebuah ruanga putih yang hanya berisi kasur, meja, dan bangku, duduklah seorang gadis cantik berambut orange panjang sedang melihat kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan hampa. Matanya menerawang jauh seakan ia tidak ada di dunia itu. Disebelahnya terduduk lemas seorang pria berambut coklat sambil menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Ia tertunduk tak sanggup melihat lurus kedepan. Airmatanya sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi, namun ia tidak bisa tersenyum. Sudah dua tahun lebih mereka menikah dan belum dikaruniai anak, namun kejadian yang tidak disangka-sangka menimpa gadis kecil itu. Kini gadis itu sedang terduduk sedih sambil mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis hidupnya.

.

**XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pagi cerah menyinari kota Odaiba. Sakura-sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya. Seorang gadis kelas dua SD dengan berambut orange sedang terduduk sedih menatap langit biru ditaman Odaiba. Sesekali ia menghela nafas hingga ia dikagetkan seseorang yang ia kenal dari belakangnya.

"Soya, sedang apa?"

"Uwaa? " Soya segera melihat kearah pelaku "Yamato?"

"Kau tampak kurang semangat" Yamato segera duduk disebelah gadis itu. Tanpa ia sengaja, ia melihat kearah amplop coklat yang dipegang gadis itu. "Apa itu?"

Soya tersentak dan berusaha menyembunyikannya. Namun Yamato begitu memaksa sehingga Soya kembali menghela nafas dan menyerah.

"Baiklah. Tapi janji kau tidak beritahu teman-teman lainnya!"

"Oke, aku janji"

Soya memberikan amplop coklat tersebut kepada Yamato. Yamato membuka isi amplop tersebut dan tersentak. Matanya yang kecil itu membesar dan wajahnya pucat bagaikan melihat setan. Dengan gemetar, ia berkata "Ini bohong kan?"

Soya tersenyum kecut kearah Yamato dan segera melihat kearah langit biru.

"Itu benar. Aku sudah menduganya" ucap gadis kecil itu. "aku punya penyakit jantung, penyakit yang jarang untuk anak kelas 2SD seperti aku"

"Tapi-"

"Tolong berjanjilah untuk tidak memberitahu kepada yang lainnya! Terutama kepada Taichi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sayang kepadanya, dan aku tidak ingin membuat dia khawatir"

Soya menatap langit kembali setelah Yamato mengiyakannya. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Takeru yang tidak sengaja jalan-jalan didekat taman itu, tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Aku akan merahasiakannya juga" ucap Takeru.

"Takeru?" pekik Yamato dan Soya.

"Aku akan membantumu juga. Maka dari itu, tetaplah semangat!"

"Terimakasih, Takeru"

Hari-hari mereka dilalui dengan merahasiakan penyakit Soya dari teman-teman lainnya. Yamato dan Takeru berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk menyembunyikannya setiap Soya tidak masuk sekolah karena harus ke Rumah Sakit, atau tiba-tiba badannya tidak enak.

.

**XXX**

.

SD Odaiba Kelas 2-5, Soya duduk sendiri dibangkunya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Soya adalah anak tertutup, keras, pemarah dan mandiri. Pernah pacaran dengan Yamato selama tiga bulan. Mereka putus karena mempunyai sifat yang sama. Setelah diputus oleh Yamato, ia dikejar Taichi dan menjadi pacar pria berambut Coklat tersebut. Sifatnya mulai berubah saat bersama dengan Taichi. Karena ia pendiam, ia tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang menjelek-jelekan dirinya. Dan ia juga tidak peduli, semua orang tidak tahu bahwa dirinya berubah.

Soya juga termasuk anak terpilih Dunia Digital. Digimon miliknya mmpunyai tinggi yang sama dengannya dan berwujud manusia, Ningenmon –OC-. Ia melalui hari-hari yang berat bersama Ningenmon di Dunia Digital. Sebelum ia mengenal Digital World, ia adalah anak yang paling tidak suka disentuh orang lain. Ia tidak pernah mau membuka topi kupluknya yang menutupi rambut orangenya. Bersama dengan Taichi dan kawan-kawan, Soya mengalami petualangan yang sangat menakjubkan.

Orang tua Soya bercerai saat ia masih berumur 5tahun. Ia ikut ibunya dengan adik laki-lakinya yang berumur 5bulan. Ia mempunyai saudara kembar yang ikut dengan ayahnya. Ibunya bekerja dari pagi hingga malam dan sibuk mengurus adiknya. Karena itu Soya tidak pernah mau membuat ibunya kesulitan, sehingga ia menjadi anak yang pendiam. Apabila ia sedang sedih, ia selalu memainkan Biola kesayangannya. Bakatnya bermain Biola diturunkan dari ayahnya.

Hubungannya dengan Taichi lancer-lancar saja, hingga suatu hari,

"Soya, kita akan tinggal di Okinawa" ucap seorang wanita separuh baya. Di balik senyumannya, tampangnya terlihat kusut dan lingkar matanya menghiasi matanya akibat kurang tidur.

Soya tersentak namun ia pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya didepan wanita itu. Ia tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, dan ia sudah siap untuk menerimanya. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan wanita separuh baya yang mana adalah ibunya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya bekerja keras untuk menafkahi dirinya dan adiknya.

"Kita akan tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek di Okinawa. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Soya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Okaa-san"

"Baiklah. Bulan depan kita akan pindah ke Okinawa" senyum ibunya.

"Okaa-san juga jangan paksakan diri demi kami"

Sang ibu mengelus rambut anaknya yang panjangnya sepunggung. "Okaa-san akan jaga kesehatan"

Di Okinawa, Soya menjalankan berbagai kegiatan seperti les biola, les ballet, Chanoyu, Ikebana, dan lainnya. Itulah hidup yang dipilih oleh gadis pendiam ini demi memenuhi waktu kosongnya.

.

**XXX**

.

Sudah tiga tahun hubungan Soya dan Taichi berlanjut. Hubungan jarak jauh yang dikata orang sangatlah susah. Namun hubungan mereka lancar-lancar saja. Kini, gadis tersebut beranjak menjadi gadis manis dengan postur tubuh imut untuk anak kelas 5SD.

"Ahaha, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Taichi-nii" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menatap pemandangan indah di Odaiba. "Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak kembali kesini"

"Soya, jangan jauh-jauh! Bantu aku angkat barang!"

"Iya, Okaa-san" ucap gadis itu dan segera masuk kedalam gedung yang akan ditinggalinya.

"Akhirnya kita pulang lagi ke Odaiba" ucap ibunya sembari menaruh kardus berisi peralatan rumah. "Maaf, ya, Soya. Ini karna boss mama seenaknya saja menugaskan ke Okinawa dan menyuruh kembali lagi ke Odaiba"

"Tidak apa-apa, Okaa-san. Aku juga senang bisa kembali kesini lagi"

"Kau ingin bertemu pacarmu ya?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin memberi kejutan kepada mereka" senyum gadis itu.

Soya pindah sekolah di SD Odaiba, SD-nya saat ia masih kelas 1 dan 2. Ia membuat teman-teman lamanya takjub melihat dirinya yang berubah dan berbeda 180derajat dari saat ia masih kecil. Walau begitu, hanya satu yang ia tetap rahasiakan, Dirinya yang mempunyai penyakit jantung.

Sejak itu, ia dan Takeru, juga Yamato menjalani hari-hari seperti dulu, merahasiakan tentang penyakitnya. Namun itu tidak berlanjut lama, tanpa diinginkan oleh mereka, Taichi akhirnya mengetahui rahasia ketiga orang tersebut, Dan setelah itu disusul dengan Sora dan kawan-kawan.

Mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa. Soya juga bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya yang bernama Kaori Tsubasa yang mana adalah anak terpilih juga. Kaori dan Joe pernah tidak sengaja bertemu di Dunia Digital. Namun akhirnya hubungan mereka berlanjut saat mereka bertemu kembali. Kaori Tsubasa adalah artis cilik yang sedang naik daun di saat itu. Hubungannya dengan Joe begitu sulit. Joe yang mempersiapkan diri demi Test agar bisa menjadi dokter, sulit membagi waktu. Begitu juga dengan Kaori yang selalu konser dari kota ke kota. Kaori berambut pendek berwarna biru, mempunyai bakat menyanyi dari ayahnya. Dia dan Soya pernah duet di sebuah konser kecil-kecilan.

.

**XXX**

.

Waktu berlalu demi waktu, bumi berputar dengan cepatnya. Semua beranjak menjadi dewasa dan hubungan Taichi dan Soya masih berlanjut dengan mengalami berbagai hal yang menyenangkan ataupun yang menyedihkan. Banyak yang tidak percaya dengan hubungan mereka yang masih awet sampai sekarang.

"Ta, Taichi-nii?" ucap Soya tersentak kaget saat Taichi membelikannya sebuah cincin yang berkilau indah dengan permata kecil di tengahnya.

"Bagus, kan? Aku beli dengan uang kerjaku" Taichi menyengir tanda bahagia. "Aku ingin kau menikah denganku"

"Ta, Taichi-nii," wajah Soya memerah merona. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan dilamar oleh pria yang sudah dikenalnya beberapa puluh tahun itu.

"umur kita sudah cukup untuk menikah. Kita akan lalui hari-hari yang tidak terduga bersama-sama" ucap Taichi dengan penuh keyakinan. "Boleh kan, bibi?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri, Taichi" ucap sang ibu yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berduaan.

Setelah mendapat restu dari sang ibu, mereka pergi kerumah ayah Soya.

"Eh? Menikah?" pekik Kaori tersentak kaget.

"Kami berencana akan menikah pada bulan Y tanggal X" jawab Taichi.

"Kau benar-benar kebelet ya, Taichi?" ucap Kaori.

"Tolong bahagiakan putriku. Kuharap kalian bahagia, Taichi, Soya" ucap sang ayah dengan tulus.

Setelah mendapatkan restu dari orag tua kedua belah pihak, mereka mempersiapkan acara pernikahan yang sederhana. Waktu bergulir dengan cepatnya, hari pernikahan yang dinanti-nantikan telah tiba. Hari itu adalah hari bahagia mereka. Sejak hari pernikahan itu, mereka alami suka dan duka dalam rumah tangga mereka. Setelah dua tahun lebih mereka lewati, Soya sedang mengandung 4Bulan dan terjadilah hari ini,

"Taichi-nii" panggil Soya. "Aku ingin pergi belanja untuk kebutuhan makan malam"

"Aku antar ya" ucap Taichi beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

"Tidak usah! Kamu selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu yang belum kela. Aku Cuma sebentar kok"

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, ya!"

"Iya" Setelah mencium bibir lembut Taichi, Soya segera berangkat ke Supermarket terdekat.

Kejadiannya terjadi begitu saja. Sebuah truk menabraknya yang sedang jalan sendirian di trotoar. Pengemudi itu mabuk dan rem-nya tidak berfungsi. Lampu hijau tersebut berganti disaat truk itu mengebut dengan olengnya. Soya terkapar di jalan, kakinya terjepit truk yang terbalik itu dan pendarahannya banyak.

KRIIING

Taichi mengangkat telepon yang berdering dengan nyaringnya. Ia tersentak ketika mendengar kabar buruk tersebut. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya membiru, dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Telepon yang ia pegang jatuh begitu saja dari tangannya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Ia segera berlari kearah Rumah Sakit tanpa memikirkan isi rumah tersebut. Ia hanya membawa mantel dan dirinya sendiri keluar rumah.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Terimakasih sudah membacanya. Cerita ini sudah sejak SMP saya buat –udah lama banget /ketawa/-. Sebenarnya saya membuat cerita tentang Taichi dan Soya sudah banyak sekali. Di dalam cerita ini, saya masukan sedikit cerita-cerita saya yang lainnya tentang hubungan Taichi dan Soya. Lain kali saya akan menyalin cerita tersebut ke FFN... Tokoh Soya sudah muncul sejak saya masih SD dan menggilai Digimon Adv… **

**Cerita ini dibuat saat saya mendengar lagu Ken Hirai yang berjudul Elegy. Dengan sok tahunya, saya hanya berfikir "wah lagunya sepertinya sedih nih". Dan dengan enaknya memberikan judul seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya jalan cerita ini hampir mirip dengan lyric lagunya /ketawa/. **

**Sedikit curhat pengarang: karena akhir-akhir ini lebih sering baca komik, saat membuat fanfiction ini, saya hampir saja error. Saya kaget karena saya membuat banyak sekali kata-kata. Mentang-mentang dalam komik kata-katanya sedikit /ketawa lagi/**

**Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak telah membaca cerita saya. Tolong pesan, kesan, kritik, saran, flame dan lainnya ya ^^… part2nya semoga selesai dengan cepat ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Elegy part two**

**Rating : T**

**Chara : Taichi Yagami, Soya (My OC), Yamato Ishida, Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Kaori Tsubasa (My OC), Sora Takenouchi, Joe Kidou**

**Desclaimer: Digimon is not mine… "Elegy" lagu milik Ken Hirai. Judul ini terinspirasi dari lagu milik Ken Hirai. Namun cerita ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan lyrics.**

**Warning: Time masih menceritakan Flashback….**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Taichi menunggu di depan pintu UGD dengan perasaan cemas dan khawatir. Ia sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih dan tenang. Tidak lama, seorang pria tua dengan jas putih keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" Tanya Taichi dengan segera.

"Anda suami pasien? Mari saya jelaskan!" pria berjas putih itu segera membawa Taichi keruangannya. "Istri anda sekarang baik-baik saja,"

"Lalu?"

"Sungguh sebuah keajaiban, dengan jantung yang lemah itu, ia masih bisa bertahan hidup dan bayi yang dikandungnya tidak keguguran"

Taichi bernafas lega mendengar ucapan sang dokter.

"Tadi pendarahannya banyak sekali, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Untung ada darah cadangan yang bisa di transfer ke tubuhnya. Tapi,"

"Tapi apa dokter?"

"Kedua kakinya tidak dapat berfungsi" mendengar kalimat ini, Taichi tersentak kaget. Dirinya tidak mau percaya, namun itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

"Dokter, kumohon buatlah dia bisa berjalan lagi!" ucap Taichi sedih.

"Itu sulit" ucap sang dokter simple.

"Kenapa? Akan kubayar berapapun demi gadis yang kucintai itu!"

"Sebenarnya ada satu jalan, yaitu memakai kaki palsu. Tidak ada cara lain lagi. Lebih baik kau rundingkan dulu dengannya"

Tidak lama, Taichi keluar dari ruang dokter tersebut dan melangkah ke ruangan dimana gadis pujaannya itu dirawat. Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, dilihatnya Soya sudah terduduk di kasurnya.

"Taichi-nii?"

"Soya, kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Syukurlah kau selamat" ucap Taichi segera memeluk gadis pujaannya tersebut. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Taichi-nii" Soya mulai sesunggukan dan tidak dapat menahan airmatanya. Airmatanya mulai berjatuhan perlahan demi perlahan. "Ka, Kakiku tidak mau digerakan. Kakiku tidak mau diperintah"

"Soya,"

"Kenapa Taichi-nii? Kenapa mereka tidak menurut? Taichi-nii? Tolong jelaskan!" ucap gadis itu terbata-bata akibat tidak dapat menahan tangisannya.

Taichi menjelaskan pada Soya apa yang ia dengar dan ia tahu dari dokter. Soya mendengarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Pria kesayangannya sambil menahan tangisannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Ia menangis sejadinya tiada hentinya. Taichi memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Taichi-nii"

"Ya?" Taichi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah Soya.

"Apabila," Soya menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. "Apabila aku tidak ada, tolong jaga dan rawat anak kita ya"

"Kamu ini bicara apa, Soya?" ucap Taichi tersentak bercampur bingung.

"Habisnya, aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Aku, aku,"

"Soya, dengar! Kau bisa jalan lagi kalau kau mau pakai kaki palsu" ucap Taichi sambil mengelus pipi istrinya itu.

"Itu bukan kakiku" pekik Soya pilu.

Taichi terdiam melihat kearah Soya yang tertunduk sedih. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang ia jaga selama ini.

"Taichi-nii aku sengsara. Kalaupun dioperasi, aku harus menunggu anak ini keluar. Aku sengsara" rintih Soya. "Aku tidak kuat. Aku ingin jalan"

"Soya, kumohon bersabarlah! Aku akan selalu menemanimu disisimu, jadi bersabarlah! Kita berusaha bersama-sama. Aku jamin kau dapat berjalan lagi"

"Taichi-nii kau tidak akan meninggalkan diriku, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, Soya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Cuma gara-gara kau jadi cacat"

Taichi memeluk Soya lalu mengkecup bibirnya. Ia menemani gadis yang rapuh itu dan terus-menerus menyemangatinya.

"Ingatkah kau janji pernikahan yang kita ikrarkan? Kita berjanji akan selalu bersama di kala suka dan duka. Aku ada untukmu dan akan selalu berada disisimu, Soya"

Selama beberapa hari ini, Taichi selalu menemani Soya dan tidak masuk kerja. Karena dipikirannya hanya menyemangati istri tercintanya, ia sampai lupa bahwa ia harus pergi kerja dan pergi ke kantor sampai Soya mengingatkan dirinya untuk pergi kerja.

"Maaf, hari ini saya tidak bisa ke kantor karena istri saya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Untuk surat-surat yang dikirim dari perusahaan lain, saya serahkan padamu, Tanaka. Rapat? Suruh saja secretarisku yang melakukannya. Saya belum bisa kerja karena harus menemani istri saya. Ya, Tolong ya!" ucap Taichi saat menelpon kantornya dari handphone yang baru saja diambilnya dirumahnya. Ia menghela nafas setelah menutup telepon tersebut.

"Taichi-nii. Kamu kerja saja. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku sudah tidak berpikiran untuk mati lagi" ucap Soya meyakinkan.

"Untuk sementara ini aku tidak mau kerja dulu!. Aku ingin menemanimu hingga kamu memang benar-benar sudah ceria lagi" lantas Taichi tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Soya. "Lagipula aku direktur, Terserah aku mau masuk atau tidak"

Saat ingin menaruh ponselnya, tiba-tiba ponsel tersebut berdering lagi. Taichi mengangkat telpon tersebut. namun belum sempat berkata-kata, kupingnya pengang akiibat teriakan dari ujung telpon. Soya yang melihatnya hanya bisa ikutan terdiam.

"Kakak ada dimana, sih? Di telepon kerumah tidak diangkat-angkat, lalu handphone tidak aktif dari kemaren. Didatangi kerumah juga tidak ada orang. Kalian berlibur? Atau sibuk tugas?" bentak suara diujung telpon.

"Hikari" ucap Taichi lesu. "Maaf, dirumah memang tidak ada orang dan handphoneku dari kemarin lowbet"

Mendengar suara kakaknya yang kecil dan parau, Hikari merasa tidak sanggup untuk marah lebih lama. "Kakak, kenapa suaramu terdengar parau? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah," Taichi memegang lehernya seakan-akan bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Sebenarnya aku ada dirumah sakit sejak beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?" Hikari mendelik mndengar kakaknya berkata seperti itu.

"Soya kecelakaan dan dirawat. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu. Aku panik dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi" jelas Taichi. "Bisa beritahukan ibu mertua dan Ayah mertua juga?"

Setelah menutup telpon tersebut, Taichi duduk disebelah kasur Soya dan menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya itu.

"Mereka akan datang kesini. Sekalian kita beritahukan tentang bayi yang dikandungmu, ya" lanjut Taichi. Soya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum kecil. Tidak lama Hikari dan yang lainnya datang.

"Kakak! Soya tidak apa-apa, kan?" ujar cewek berambut coklat yang panjangnya sepunggung itu. Cewek itu masuk dengan sedikit panik karena mendengar teman sepermainannya sejak kecil tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit.

"Iya, dia sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Syukurlah. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, Soya?"

"Aku terhimpit sebuah truk yang oleng karena supirnya mabuk dan remnya blong" jawab Soya.

"Lalu? Apakah ada yang parah?"

Soya terdiam sejenak lalu "Aku mengalami pendarahan yang banyak dan,"

"Dan?"

Soya yang tidak sanggup berkata langsung tertunduk sedih.

"Kakinya lumpuh dua-duanya. Ia harus menjalani operasi dan memakai kaki palsu" lantas Taichi.

"Apa?" ucap Hikari tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Lalu kapan operasinya dimulai?"

"Sekitar lima bulan lagi"

"Lama sekali. Kenapa harus selama itu?"

"Soya sedang hamil empat bulan. Untuk rehabilitasi saja sudah menguras cukup tenaga. Suatu keajaiban, anak yang dikandungnya tidak keguguran" ucap Taichi.

Hikari melihat kearah perut Soya yang tidak terlihat membuncit itu. Ia mengelus perut tersebut dengan penuh kasih.

"Anak kalian kelak akan menjadi anak yang kuat dan tegar seperti kakak" ucapnya.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu" ucap Soya.

Tidak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Yamato, Sora, Kaori, Koshiro, Takeru, dan Daisuke datang bersamaan dengan panik juga.

"Soya kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap mereka serentak sehingga membuat Taichi dan Soya hanya bisa bengong.

"Ah, maaf. Aku menelpon ke semua orang" ujar Hikari dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Soya. Syukurlah kau selamat. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau kau tidak ada" ucap Kaori, saudara kembar Soya, memeluk Soya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mau datang menjengukku" ucap Soya balas memeluk saudara kembarnya. Soya tahu siapa Kaori Tsubasa. Bukan! Dia sudah bukan lagi Kaori Tsubasa, kini dia sudah menjadi istri Joe Kidou, Kaori Kidou. Kaori Tsubasa adalah nama panggungnya sampai sekarang. Kaori adalah seorang Ibu sekaligus Artis di dunia hiburan. Disaat sibuknya, ia menyempatkan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Soya.

"Kalian sampai datang segala, padahal aku tidak apa-apa" lanjutnya.

"Kita semua sudah berteman dari kecil makanya kami mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Takeru.

"Lagipula, aku sudah janji padamu apabila Taichi membuatmu nangis, maka aku yang akan bertindak" ucap Yamato dengan penuh canda.

"Hei, kali ini bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis"

"Lalu, apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Sora.

"Kedua kakiku lumpuh dan aku harus memakai kaki palsu"

"APA?" pekik semuanya.

"Tapi, anak yang dikandungku tetap selamat"

"Eh? Anak?"

"Iya. Kami akan mempunyai anak dan menyusul kalian" ucap Taichi sambil menyengir. "Sudah empat bulan lho"

"Kau! 'Empat bulan' kau bilang?" ucap Yamato. Tubuhnya bergetar, urat amarahnya keluar. Tiba-tiba ia menarik kerah baju Taichi. "KAU TIDAK MENGATAKAN APA-APA TENTANG ITU SELAMA EMPAT BULAN?"

"Eh? Aku belum bilang ya?"

"Padahal selama empat bulan itu kita sering bertemu setiap ada waktu"

"Ahaha, maaf. Aku sangka sudah bilang"

"Dasar kau ini! Kau pikir berapa umurmu sekarang?" ucap Yamato dan diikuti tawa semua orang disana.

.

**XXX**

Waktu bergulir dengan cepatnya, tidak terasa lima bulan telah dilalui di dalam rumah sakit. Perut Soya semakin lama semakin membuncit. Kini anak yang dikandungnya sudah Sembilan bulan dan akan segera melahirkan. Taichi yang sedang ada dikantor tiba-tiba mendapat berita kelahiran ini. Ia segera bergegas ke rumah sakit. Tidak berapa lama, ia berada dirumah sakit dan menunggu di depan ruangan.

"Kakak!" panggil Hikari yang menghampirinya bersama dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. "Apakah sudah lahir?"

"Belum. Sudah setengah jam aku menunggunya"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaori.

"Tenang saja, Kaori! Soya pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucap Joe sambil mengelus pundak Kaori. "Kini Soya sedang berjuang didalam sana"

Semua terdiam dengan perasaan khawatir dan cemas. Mereka menyilangkan jari-jemari mereka dan mulai berdoa demi keselamatan Soya dan bayinya. Tidak lama, mereka mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka bernafas lega namun tidak bagi Taichi. Ia masih belum bisa tersenyum sampai seorang suster keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil membawa bayi yang sedang menangis itu.

"Siapa ayah anak ini?" Tanya wanita berbaju putih yang membawa bayi itu.

"Saya" ucap Taichi. Taichi melihat suster tersebut tersenyum kearahnya.

"Selamat, anda sekarang sudah menjadi ayah. Anaknya laki-laki" ucap suster itu sembari memberikan bayi tersebut ke tangan Taichi. Taichi melihat bayi kecil tersebut dengan perasaan bahagia, namun ia teringat dengan istrinya.

"Istri saya? Bagaimana dengan istri saya?"

"Tenang saja. Istri anda sejak tadi sudah berjuang dengan sekuat tenaganya, dan sekarang ia sedang tertidur"

Taichi segera masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Dilihatnya wanita yang ia cintai sejak beberapa puluh tahun itu sedang berbaring lemah karena kecapaian. Taichi mengelus pipi wanita yang ia kenal itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Kau telah berjuang keras, Soya. Terimakasih" ucap Taichi sembari mencium kening Soya.

Hari yang menegangkan itupun terlewati. Beberapa hari kemudian, sebelum Soya operasi untuk kaki palsunya,

"Lucunya. Dia mirip kau, Taichi-nii" ucap Soya sambil menggendong anak lelaki satu-satunya.

"Dia lebih mirip kamu" ucap Taichi.

"Nggak! Dia mirip kamu kok"

"Mirip kamu!"

"Bukan! Tapi benar-benar mirip kamu!"

"Iya ya, memang mirip aku" ucap Taichi setelah melihat anaknya sedekat mungkin.

"Baka Ryoushin" ucap Hikari yang sejak tadi melihat adegan pasangan suami-istri bodoh tersebut "Kalian hidup dijaman kapan sih?"

"Ah, Hikari?"

"Aku kesini ingin memberi semangat untuk Soya. Kau akan dioperasi hari ini, kan?"

"Iya"

"Berjuang ya!"

"Terimakasih, Hikari" senyum Soya yang kemudian melihat kearah anaknya. "Keberadaan anak ini sangatlah berarti di kehidupan kita ke depan. Semoga anak ini sepertimu, Taichi-nii. Cerdas, berjiwa pemimpin dan pengertian"

"Nyonya Yagami, apakah kau sudah siap dengan operasinya?" Tanya seorang suster yang masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Soya dirawat.

"Ya. Saya sudah siap" ucap Soya menegaskan dirinya. "Taichi-nii, Lihat aku! Aku pasti akan bisa jalan kembali"

Taichi mengangguk pasti dan percaya terhadap istrinya sebelum ia pergi ke ruang operasi.

"Kau pasti bisa, karena kau adalah orang yang paling kucintai didunia ini"

.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Note: hwaaa…. Maaf sekali dengan ending jelek ini… sudah tidak tahu lagi mau menulis apa lagi. Ini cerita lama saya.. dan yang asli lebih parah, lebih banyak Typo, kalimat tidak nyambung, dan endingnya GAK banget /ketawa/…. Aku berpikir, kasihan sekali tokoh Taichi di pair dengan tokoh Soya. Karena Taichi sangat dewasa, berjiwa pemimpin, keren, dll.. tp malah saya pasangkan dengan Soya yang sakit-sakitan, Tsundere-dulu-, dan lainnya… XDD… **

**Sebenarnya saat ingin membuat endingnya, dulu, saya mendapat telpon dari teman saya.. kata teman saya, ada teman (yang lainnya), kecelakaan dan kakinya lumpuh.. waduh, saya kaget setengah mati.. gimana nggak? Wong saya sedang buat cerita tentang kecelakaan dan kaki characternya lumpuh. Ampe was was saya berkata 'bukan maksud saya nyumpahin! Saya ga ada niat nyumpahin! Dll" haha.. tp kalau diingat-ingat, itu adalah kebodohan saya karena mikir bahwa teman saya celaka karena saya.. wong saya ga kenal sama dia /dihajar rame-rame/…**

**Thankyou udah mau baca… Review pliiiisss ^^**


End file.
